Peaceful Bliss
by CaptainObviousYesh
Summary: Just a fluffy story about Taz and Up after Starship. May be a little OCC, but it depends on how you look at it.


_Peaceful Bliss_

It was around eight AM when the commander woke up to the sound of the almost silent snoring that was coming from the girl in his arms. He smiled as he watched her peaceful face, this was the only time he could see her in complete bliss. She was the only constant thing in his busy life as a starship ranger and he always wanted to keep it like that.

He could recall almost every moment they ever spent together. The first time he saw her, hanging up by a rope to a tree in her frilly pink dress that she insisted her mother made her wore.

He'll never forget watching amazed as she used her broken heel to fight off those crazed psychopathic robots. Or the first time he saw her board his crew as an ensign. She looked exactly the same, minis the dress. He could recall her coming in the middle of the night, sobbing, because of the nightmares of her Quinceañera, and her only showing weakness in front of him, would climb into his arms and just lay there in till she would fall asleep.

And he would let her. He would always let her.

He was always so amazed at the little things he noticed that no one else did. Like when she would scrunch up her nose whenever she smelled fish. Or when she would try to not laugh but ended up smirking just a bit at something Krayonder would do.

He could remember the first time he told her he loved her. He had been keeping it in for almost three years and he couldn't believe when he finally told her. She was silent for a long time, he thought he was going to get punched and yelled at for going soft again, but what she did completely shocked the commander.

She kissed him. It wasn't one of those bullshit Hollywood movie kisses either. He didn't go swinging her around in a circle in till they got dizzy, no it was a real kiss. One that held so much passion and emotion that it made the commander's head spin. He'll admit it was the best moment in his life, but it was kinda awkward.

He didn't really know how to kiss and she didn't either. He's not ashamed to admit that in his 28 years of life, he had only kissed 3 girls. And from what she told him she hadn't kissed anyone. But hell he liked it that way, they learned off each other. He loved the fact that he was the one to show her new things. When they had finally ended the kiss, she whispered in his ear that she loved him to, she had for awhile now. And that was the start to their crazy, beautiful romance.

That one day lead to many roaming the halls at night, sneaking into each other's room, quick kisses in the dark hallways during their breaks. He hated sneaking, he wished he could go and kiss her in the middle of the crowed dining hall, but if they were found out they would be in some deep shit.

It wasn't allowed for a lieutenant and a commander to be together, thanks to some stupid rule. He could never figure out the G.L.E.E.'s rules, especially their 'dating policy'. They had let a bug, and a schience officer be together, so why couldn't the top commander and lieutenant be together? She never wanted to test what would happen, even though she's the biggest rebel in the whole league.

It didn't matter anymore though, two months after they came back from bug world, she had been promoted to commander too, even though he still calls her his little lieutenant, much to her displeasure. They had decided to hold onto their secret, she liked the sneaking around, she had found it was amusing. But, dead God had other plans for them. Even with his injury, the doctors had finally found a way to recreate the human body, that wasn't in metal. He was a full-blooded human again, with all his man parts back to normal much to his, and her, happiness.

She was quite the little minx in the bedroom he had found out quickly in their relationship. It worked well though, because she found he was too, minis the little part. They had always worked well together so it wasn't a surprise to either of them that they worked perfect together. Of course they had there fights just like any other couple, but they always got though, just like they did everything else. They were happy.

She had always acted like this tough son of a bitch, but he knew the truth, he knew her desires, her dreams, her wishes and goals. They were almost the same as his own. A lot of other rangers would be shocked at them, but not him. He knew her to well. And dead God was he going to give them to her, or at least try too. Their relationship didn't stay a secret for as long as they hoped, but what happened was even better then the sneaking around.

He finally looked up from his bride to the open window showing the sea hitting the rocks on the shore. He loved this place and so did she, that's why he decided to take her here for their honeymoon. When he looked back down to his beautiful wife he whispered in her ear, "Tazzy, love, it's time to wake up." He chuckled as she grumbled into his chest, hoping he would just let her go back to sleep. He slowly started rubbing her back in till she finally looked up at him.

"Jour an Idiota, Up, when will jou ever let me sleep?" her sleep roughed voice asked. He smiled taking in her appearance, he would never tell her, in fear of getting hit, that she was absolutely adorable in the morning. "Your going to have to get used to it, you know" he told her, laughing as her face scrunched up at thought about it. As quickly as it came, she let out a huge grin.

"Eh, I guess jour right this time." She said defeated, but happy, as she looked down at her eight month pregnant belly. He smiled at her as he put his hands on her stomach, feeling their son kick, and laughingly said, "When have I ever been wrong?" She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

_**Okay so sorry if there were any mistakes, I don't have a beta, so yeah. I hoped you guys liked it! This was just for fun and I don't own Taz and Up, the wonderful Team Starkid does! So please comment and favorite if you liked! Thanks for reading! **_

_**Oh and if any of you are from Darkest powers, sorry guys, I know you were hoping for another Chloe and Derek, but you guys should check out Star Ship, if you haven't already. Cause it's totally awesome. -CO**_


End file.
